1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an optical scanner having the power source module, and more particularly, to an optical scanner suitable for scanning a vertical object.
2. Related Art of the Invention
The blackboard or whiteboard are commonly equipped in a meeting room or a classroom for the presenter to use chalk, marker or pen for making or drawing notes. Before making new notes, the presenter has to erase the notes written on the board first, such that the written notes cannot be stored for reference. Currently, an electronic whiteboard has been developed allowing the written notes to be copied and stored on a thermo-pressed paper.
However, such electronic white board is very expensive and difficult to carry. In addition, the paper storage form has a shorter preserving time and is easily damaged. Further, when a large amount of data is stored, a large quantity of paper is required.